Artume (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Hippolyta (mother/creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Amazonia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Amazon | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Statue turned into flesh by Hippolyta | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Fred Van Lente; Clayton Henry | First = Incredible Hercules #121 | Death = Incredible Hercules #125 | HistoryText = Origin Artume was a creation of the Amazon Queen sculpted from basic stone and then brought to life via a reversal of the legendary Gorgon's curse bringing her inanimate form to life. Her mother hoped she'd be a symbol with which the Amazon culture could usher in a brand new age of peace, truth and solemnity for their nation, but this scenario proved less than satisfactory to the amazonian upstart. Who being raised in their fascist semi-xenophobic culture of right-wing warrior women found her natural apathetic proclivities, due in part to having a heart of stone; exponentially worsened when Mikaboshi and his demonic armies mowed through the Olympians and she along with her clan were called to arms in their defense. It was here in the heat of battle were the Amazonian princess found her true calling which would deviate from anything her mother Hippolyta ever had in mind, and here she would begin plotting to take the world for her own after Olympus itself had crumbled. Omphalos Quest With The Amazons now stranded back on earth after the fall of patron god and skyfather, Zeus and the destruction of Mount Olympus. Artume would begin plotting behind her mothers back during sting operations headed by her Queen & tribe against various godheads such as Poseidon under orders of the goddess Hera. eventually taking an Atlantean surface albatross dubbed Triton Station as their personal base of operations. While Hippolyta was away answering summons of their goddess at the Olympus Corporation stationed in New York City. She would come to the captured fallen god inquiring about some mystic relics harbored from Atlantis' lost history, particularly a tablet belonging to the Cult of Zhered-Na which lead to a relic capable of Manipulating the Axis Mundi held in place by the Titan Atlas. After having secured their fortress she would search for the supposed Eromenos of Hercules eventually seeking both them and another of his consorts by the name of Namora on a secluded island. While her forces dealt with the Atlantean and Olympian a second strike team lead by Artume herself would secure the teen genius Amadeus Cho whom she then seduced and tricked into deciphering the tablet for the location of the Omphalos. When her Demi-Goddess mother had returned ordering her soldiers to stand down, Artume appeared boasting of her ascendance to the throne wherein she shot her former queen dead and decapitated her place the head on a spear in a secluded station of their headquarters. Upon the completion of the desired task Artume then double crossed Amadeus as well, having him locked up in the brig as she and her warriors eventually set out in an Atlantean crafted cruiser, heading towards the last known location of the Omphalos which was at the bottom of the Atlantic Trench. Treachery repaid While on their journey Artume spied how her personal shieldmaiden Delphyne Gorgon had taken a liking to the now captive supergenius behind her back. As the two made way to the last known location of the artifact they desired her ward managed to retrieve the said relic while The Amazon Queen dealt with its abominable defenses, only for Artume to shoot Delphyne in the back with a harpoon at the first opportunity for all of her earlier infidelities against her and the Amazon culture. Going so far as to inform Cho of her former aid's demise at her hands. Making their way to Washington, DC; where the Axis Mundi and Atlas' world center position had been placed after President George Washington set down the first cement block founding its first national monument as the seat of global central power. She and her forces were met with opposition by Hecules, Namora and Athena, whom helped Hercules track their next likely position to take the Navel urn. After inciting a ritualistic dialect to relive the titan of his burden and setting him upon the prince of power as a distraction, Artume continues to chant to the mystic object in order to shift the axis of reality to her own demented image. Even sticking through it when her stolen transport was brought down in the ensuing battle of gods and mortals; until it is knocked out of her hands by a bullet fired from her excommunicated right hand woman by aid of an escaped Amadeus. During the hustle and bustle of reality shifts between the various hands who possessed the universe altering item in question, Artume snuck in a cheapshot against its last handler before completing the chanting rite which enabled her to take the reigns of reality into her hands. This short lived world where Amazonia reigned supreme and steadily began to winnow the male populous of the world to the point of extinction was undone with the death of its creator in it, resulting in the demise of the former Amazon queen in the mainstream. Who upon her demise reverted back to stone and crumbled to dust as the amazonian gorgon was crowned new queen of the Amazons. Trial of Zeus Artume was last seen within a court of the Underworld headed by Zeus's brother Pluto as his judge, with her and a host of deceased villains and n'ere dowells from earth present at the sentencing of the deceased Lord of Olympus for his past crimes and atrocities done in sacrifice to his name. | Powers = Artume was a faux amazon created by Hippolyta by animating lifeless stone by inverting the effects of the Gorgon curse. As well as being a creature made of living rock she was naturally gifted with the supernatural physique of her race by her connection to her mother. She was strong and resilient enough to resist the crushing depths of the ocean floor when searching for the Atlantean Omphalos as well as trade bows with the guardians protecting it beneath the deepest trenches as well. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Breathing Mask | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword, Knife, Speargun | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hippolyta Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Mythological Figures